How To Conquer Your Fears
by UmiWoMiteita
Summary: Pai, Kisshu and Taruto have finally managed to kill Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Retasu Midorikawa, Purin Fong and Zakuro Fujiwara with fear. Slight IchigoxKisshu, PurinxTaruto and RetasuxPai. I can't make any promises though!
1. Prologue

**How To Conquer Your Fears**

**Prologue**

**In a dimension surrounded by nothing but green smoke and floating buildings, was a platform where five grey operating tables were set. There were five colour coordinated superheroes lying on their backs in deep slumber as they glowed like a neon light. A green shadow was cast upon the pink superhero as a brown shadow and a purple shadow appeared. ''Let her go Kisshu, she will soon be dead in approximately a week on Earth...'' The purple shadow disapeared into the darkness as the green shadow watched it fade away. The green shadow glanced at the brown shadow as it continued to admire the pink superhero. The green shadow sighed. ''Will she die in a week too?'' The brown shadow pointed towards the yellow superhero as the green shadow took a deep breath before breaking it to the brown shadow. The relationships between the shadows and the superheroes were that they were enemies and whatever they thought they could have isn't meant to be. The brown shadow had cast itself upon the yellow superhero as he too sighed. ''Hai (Yes), but I'm sure this plan will fail too.'' The green shadow turned away from the pink superhero and decided to face the darkness. It had been living in the darkness for quite sometime but it considered itself luckier than those living in undesirable conditions. It glanced at the brown shadow to see if it had cheered up. ''I don't want this plan to fail though, because if it does there is no hope for our planet...'' The green shadow understood at it had adapted itself into the shadows so it was unseen. The brown shadow soon followed as it started thinking about what would happen if it didn't fail. If it did fail they would be right at the beginning while the superheroes had once again succeeded. This is a situation between love and hate, dreams and reality, life and death, and a huge amount of fear.**

**Something that the green shadow and the brown shadow didn't notice was that the purple shadow had written a list of things that each superhero feared the most. It was written in a green book that happens to be a diary not owned by any of the shadows but one of the superheroes and was left next to the green superhero. It was written with a green pen that happens to be owned by the green superhero aswell. **_**Mew Ichigo fears ghosts and dogs. Being infused with a type of cat, Mew Ichigo would obviously be afraid of dogs as on television on Earth cats normally run away from dogs in fear of what might happen to them. Mew Minto fears becoming poor and small spaces. Being infused with a bird, Mew Minto would obviously be afraid of small spaces as in stories on Earth birds are usually trapped in small cages which they do not like. Mew Retasu fears the water and the darkness. It is unknown why as a fish Mew Retasu still seems to be afraid of the water. Mew Purin fears her past and her future. It is unknown what maybe discovered in the past that may cause Mew Purin to fear what lies ahead of her in the future. Mew Zakuro fears her father and her mistakes. It is unknown what mistakes she has created that has caused her to fear them. **_**The purple shadow returned from what it might of been doing, only to collect the green book and green pen it had left. It would be vital if the green shadow and the brown shadow knew what their fears are as they might think there is a chance they could help them through it. Of course there is a way to help them through it but that's something not even God should know. Their main relationship between them might be enemies but they sure do have love, dreams, and lots of life.**


	2. Ghosts And Dogs

**How To Conquer Your Fears**

**Chapter One: Ghosts And Dogs**

**A dark red haired and chocolate brown eyed superhero named Ichigo Momomiya was awakened by the sound of dogs barking outside. She rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to greet her mother and father in the kitchen. Once she entered she would of dropped dead by now if she was an old woman. ''What the hell are you doing in my house?!'' What Ichigo saw were two ghosts that had a resemblance to her parents. The feminine one was washing the dishes while the masculine one was reading a newspaper. They both glanced at her but than continued with what they were doing. ''What's wrong Ichigo? Did you get dumped by that ghost?'' The masculine one seemed quite happy to of said that, just like her father would of been. Ichigo wasn't even dating a ghost in the first place as she snatched the newspaper off of the masculine one. It involved paranormal activity that wouldn't normally be in a human newspaper. ''I didn't even go out with a ghost, I went out with a human boy and you're ghosts! Who are you?!'' The ghosts looked at her suprised and laughed. They had a good sense of humour, almost too good. It actually wasn't even a joke. ''We're your parents Ichigo, did you forget how to walk through walls again? You're a ghost too if you look at yourself, just so you remember who you are.'' Ichigo looked at her reflection in a fridge and was baffled. You could see right through her body. Ichigo started screaming followed by a few words from the masculine one. ''And what's this about going out with a human boy?!'' Ichigo ran out of the house to explore her surroundings only to be met by her second worst nightmare, dogs. What's even worse was that they were ghost dogs which would bump into her instead of walk through her. ''Ehh?! Why is this happening to me?! Ouch!'' Ichigo was bitten from top to bottom from the ghost dogs as she tried to recap what she had done before this situation. She thought she'd go to see her friends since quite a while ago ghostly cat ears and a cat tail had appeared from her head and her bottom. If they can't explain what is happening, than no one can. Ichigo ran as she could almost hear the sweet voice of her human boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama, but soon shook it off as it might be this ghost those ghosts were talking about.**


End file.
